KolKolKol, starting with y'wife
by UndertheApfelBaum
Summary: Sweden glared viciously at the offender, cursing his luck that when he needed to, he was unable to loom over the figure that now rested his hand on Finland’s shoulder.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, just a short drabble-read the comment at the end, I have a request to make of you!

* * *

Sweden glared viciously at the offender, cursing his luck that when he needed to, he was unable to loom over the figure that now rested his hand on Finland's shoulder. Finland was wide-eyed, glancing nervously upwards at his captor and looking towards Sweden almost pleadingly-the first time he had ever clearly displayed his reliance on the silent man. Turning his gaze back towards the villain, Sweden fixed him with the most intimidating glare he could muster.

"Let m'wife go." The man simply smiled broadly, tightening his grip on Finland's shoulder and causing the smaller nation to swallow.

"And why should I do that?" The tone carried innocence, and Sweden's face grew dark.

"'Cause, if y'don't, yer g'na get 'urt." He took a step forward, intending to be menacing, but the man refused to react, simply drawing Finland closer to him in a semi-embrace, Sweden struggling to restrain his growl as Finland squeaked.

"Ah, but if I do, you'll hurt me anyway, yes?" The man, though bizarre, was intelligent-it was true that the only thing preventing Sweden from unleashing his 'inner Viking' and mercilessly slaughtering the man was the presence of Tino, particularly his position in front of the man's vital regions.

"Yah. But still-g've 'm back." Losing patience, Sweden grabbed Finland's arm, pulling him away, and Russia let go willingly, a smiling look of surprise on his face. He sighed in disappointment, pulling his pipe from the inside of his coat.

"Ah, such a shame-I was hoping that if I claimed him, you would follow, da?" He turned and began to walk away, stopping briefly at the door of Sweden's house to scoop Hana Tamago into his arms before skipping away, twirling the pipe like a baton in his spare hand, "For now, this will have to do!" He called cheerily to a flabbergasted pair, "Call me when you're ready to become one with Russia!" Sweden gaped, for once genuinely short of things to say as the tall nation walked away, a whining Hana Tamago bouncing lightly in his arms and his scarf flowing freely behind him, seemingly without a care in the world.

* * *

Yes, I know it's only short-it's supposed to be this time ^^ Unless of course, I decide to carry on with this, making a Sweden/Russia pairing. I've never seen it before, but I think it'd be amusing, so I'd like to hear your thoughts? If you want more, review or p/m me, I'll need nagging!!! Though not that much, as my brain has a taste for it, apparently...

*-Amaya-*


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

I decided to continue it...For my very own Su-san....why do I feel evil?

* * *

Sweden sat at the dining table of his home, his gaze following Finland as the smaller nation paced up and down the room, a desperate expression on his face.

"We have to get him back! Hana Tamago doesn't like any strangers, let alone people as intimidating as Ivan! What if he does something horrible? What if he…" he tailed off, memories of his own time with Russia coming back, and whimpered softly, looking at Sweden with a pleading expression. Sweden met his gaze with a monotonous stare; he was concerned for their pet, of course he was, but he needed to reassure Finland, and he couldn't do that if his eyes revealed the almost equal level of fear he held for Russia. Fear, certainly, but there was a trace of anger, too. Anger at the memory of Russia's hand on Finland's shoulder, and at the arrogance of the nation as he carried the whimpering puppy away, not seeming to care for the grief it would cause for them; if anything, he appeared to take pleasure from it.

"…Su-san?" Sweden blinked. Finland was staring at him anxiously-had he let the emotions show on his face? He shook his head barely noticeably before fixing Finland with what he hoped was a reassuring look.

"W'll g't 'm b'ck t'm'rra," He told him, "'t t'meet'n'." Finland nodded, a look of hope coming into his tear-shined eyes, and Sweden paused, "Wh't's 'e l'ke?" he asked, hoping that the time Finland had spent at Russia's house had led him to know more about the large nation's personality than he himself did. Finland stared at him, before looking contemplative.

"He's…kind of like you, I guess…" Sweden looked up sharply, shocked by the comparison, and alarmed by the look of sympathy that had appeared in Finland's eyes. He couldn't possibly…could he?

"I mean," the young nation continued, "He's so tall, and intimidating, and he's done such terrible things in the past that it's impossible not to be scared of him…but deeper down there's something more naive, perhaps even kinder. While you managed to get past your history as a Viking, Ivan-san was overcome by it, and it continued, making him like he is now…If that makes any sense." Finland smiled sheepishly, and Sweden looked at him with his eyes slightly widened, partially shocked at his wife's sudden ability to analyse, and partially at the depth to which Russia's personality extended, beyond just having cracked under pressure. "You see, while I was staying with him, I had some horrific experiences, and mine were mild compared to the Baltic States, especially Lithuania…but there were moments when he could be so kind, that you almost forgot the bad side to him, and he spent so much time in his room on his own that I was sure he felt guilty." He blinked suddenly, shaking his head, "But I don't think that could help us get Hana Tamago back, though, sorry. He has a weakness for sunflowers, though, if that helps."

Sweden shook his head, standing up and placing a reassuring hand on Finland's shoulder-the shoulder that Russia had previously been claiming-before making his way steadily up the stairs, uttering a quiet call of 'G'night'. He fell asleep swiftly, his worries prompting him to rest in preparation for the confrontation that would take place the next day, to which he had no idea how the unpredictable Russia would react.

* * *

He had sat opposite him on purpose, he was sure of it. Russia had completely ignored all of the seats closer to the entrance and was too sitting far away from his allies or any of the Baltic States to be comfortable. He was even closer to Belarus than he would normally ever be given the choice, and Sweden came to the instant and certain conclusion that the scarf sporting nation had chosen his seat with the sole purpose of having him in his natural line of vision, meaning that he could give him that smiling gaze that could either be at him or through him, and allowing him to antagonise the other nation with ease. Sweden found himself completely unable to concentrate for the entirety of the meeting, his attention constantly pulled back towards the intense stare of the man opposite, suspicious of what he might be planning. Russia, on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected by his own scheme. His gaze never seemed to leave Sweden, and yet, when asked for an opinion, he would respond fluently and without hesitation, his grin widening as his answers served to aggravate Sweden further.

At the end of the meeting, Russia stood up without so much as a word to Sweden, and turned away, still smiling, before heading for the door. Sweden hesitated, surprised by the lack of interaction-he had been so sure that Russia would gloat-but following a glance from Finland, took quick strides across the room, catching the nation by the shoulder. Russia paused before turning around, a slight pout on his face until he recognised his interrupter. He beamed, a light entering his eyes that Sweden couldn't quite assign to a particular emotion.

"Ah, Sweden! You have come to negotiate being one with Russia, dah?" Sweden frowned and shook his head firmly.

"I w'nt m'd'g b'ck." He said bluntly, and Russia nodded solemnly.

"Of course. We'll have to come to some kind of agreement about that, won't we?" the smile was back on his face, and Sweden struggled to understand why the nation was being so compliant, instantly becoming suspicious, "I mean, I obviously want to keep the dog…so we'll have to find something that I want more, which you are willing to trade. That makes sense, doesn't it?" Ah. So that was it. The menacing yet cheerful smile behind Russia's words made it extremely clear what he meant.

"Nnh…" Sweden began warily, spurred on only by the thought of Hana Tamago, "I s'pose…" the menace was gone, the beam remaining steadfast.

"That's great! I'm glad you see my side of things…So, you could come to my house now, if you want to discuss, dah?" his eyes widened in alarm as he found himself being dragged towards the exit by the giant nation before he had any sort of chance to protest, "Little Finland can come and join us too, if he'd like-Estonia's just come over to visit!" One desperate look from Sweden had Finland following behind them timidly, the fear evident in his eyes. Russia stopped, turning round and patting the small nation on the head, ignoring Finland's wince, "Don't worry…we'll have fun, I promise!" Sweden grimaced: Russia's version of 'fun' was what he was worried about.

* * *

So, unless I get a massive bout of inspiration, because I have a lot of fics to write for at the moment (not just on this site) I'm gonna work on the basis of the one with the most reviews gets updated...so if you want more, please review! =D No matter what you say, it counts, and I'll be grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry...I wrote this a while ago...but my beta took a long time to beta it...I hope it's worth it ^^

* * *

The house was just as big as he'd been told, and as Sweden stared up t it, mouth slightly agape but refusing to show the astonishment in his eyes, Russia turned to face him at the gate with more than a trace of smugness in his smile.

"This is the first time you've been to my house, dah?" he asked with a childish excitement, and it was true. All of their previous dealings had taken place on battlefields or in neutral areas; this would be the first, and hopefully last, time he met Russia in his own domain. Sweden moved his gaze from the house to the eyes of the man in front of him, holding it steady to demonstrate his strength, despite his wariness. Behind him, Finland clung nervously to Sweden's coat, the sight of the house clearly bringing back memories the other didn't want to remember. Russia eyed the smallest nation for a moment, an unreadable expression on his face, before turning swiftly around, opening the gate and walking up the path towards the door.

"I'm home!" he called as he entered, taking a few strides before pausing and tilting his head. Silence echoed through the hallway, and there was a fleeting break in Russia's constant smile before he carried on walking, not waiting to see if the other two would follow.

Sweden hesitated before going after him, encouraged slightly by a nudge from Finland, and found himself entering a warmly painted sitting room, with a fresh vase of sunflowers and a plate of _chokoladbollar_ on the coffee table. Sweden stared at them for a while, startled-it was obvious that this had been prepared for him. His eyes drifted towards the back of the coat-clad nation, now staring out of the window, the heavy mix of grey and white snowfall outside contrasting deeply with the warm atmosphere the room was trying to create. Russia turned away when he glimpsed the pair's reflection in the glass, taking a seat and gesturing for them to do the same. They sat opposite him, keeping the coffee table between them, and Sweden shuffled towards Finland, doing his best to give off a menacing, or at least protective, aura. Despite this, the taller nation remained unfazed, watching them both with what could only be described as an expectant look on his face.

What felt like hours passed, Russia's gaze upon them never faltering, and the clock on the wall growing steadily louder in its ticking, and Sweden's thoughtful frown grew deeper, desperately trying to work out what he had to do to get the discussion started. Should he say something? But surely Russia would be wanting to negotiate on his own terms, and if Sweden spoke first, it could leave the impression that he wanted to be in charge…which, technically, he did, but not if it wouldn't get him anywhere…the debate continued in his mind until he felt Russia's eyes move away from him, and he followed their movements, watching as they settled on the plate of _chokladbollar_ before coming back to rest on the now enlightened man. _He wants me to try one…_

Sweden reached out a tentative hand to the plate, taking a sweet and eyeing it mistrustfully. In general, he'd never been partial to desserts, even if they were Swedish, and the fact that they were being offered to him by the man who had only recently kidnapped his dog made him all the more wary of the snack. Never the less, the intense and somewhat hopeful gaze of the nation opposite, and the nervous yet encouraging one of the nation beside, gave him no other option but to try it. He placed it into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully, doing his best to ignore the added eagerness in Russia's expression as the taller man leant forwards.

"How is it?" Sweden swallowed.

"S'good." He replied, surprised to find that he was actually telling the truth. The recipe that had been used must have been adapted from the usual one, because the ratio of sugar to coffee was different, giving the chokladboll more of a bitter than sweet taste, something which Sweden much preferred. A part of him was grateful for the extra consideration that had been taken towards him, but the majority became even more paranoid, questioning whether it had just been a guess that Sweden would prefer a bitter flavour to a sweet one, how Russia had found out if that wasn't the case, and what had given the man the motivation to try and find such a thing out in the first place. Russia again remained tactfully oblivious, choosing instead to clap his hands in childish delight, enjoying the praise.

"Ah, really? I'm glad: I had to stay up quite late making them-the recipe was always wrong…" It surprised Sweden further to find out that Russia had made them himself, and that he'd put that much effort into getting them right, but he soon shook his head; it was exactly the kind of thing he could imagine the nation doing, when he wasn't terrorising others and stealing their puppies. Speaking of which…

"Where's m'dog?" he decided not to waste time trying to play the other's games; if Russia wanted something, he would probably just say it. Russia's smile grew wider at the mention of Hana Tamago, and there was a hint of something else behind the mask, though Sweden didn't think he could quite call it menace.

"It was quite lucky that Estonia called round when he did, actually: he offered to look after her for me, because she was more familiar with him. Do you want to go and find her with Eduard, little Finland?" The tone carried an order rather than a request, and Finland nodded hesitantly, unable to disagree. He threw Sweden one last, concerned glace before leaving the room, and he nodded shortly, reassuring the smaller nation that he would be fine, and wasn't to be worried about. As soon as the door was closed, Sweden turned back to face the man, now playing with one of the tails on his scarf.

"D'nt y'thnk tha' was stup'd?" he said without thinking, and quickly looked sideways as the taller man raised his head in alarm, "I mean, h'might t'ke th'dog 'n'run…" Russia gasped.

"Do you really think he would do that?" his eyes were wide, believing and naive, but there was a confidence behind his cry that hinted that he knew; Finland would be far too afraid to try anything of the sort. In fact, Sweden felt that even he wouldn't attempt it. He struggled for a response, not wanting to reveal the fear despite the fact they both knew it was present.

"He c'ld." He settled for in the end, injecting an obviously fake bravado into his voice. Russia nodded slowly, a mixture of worry and playfulness dancing across his eyes, watching the unnerved man as though studying him before speaking.

"Oh dear…that was very silly of me, wasn't it, Comrade?" Sweden flinched, not liking the way the man had maintained the Soviet way of addressing others-'Comrade' felt far too intimate for him to be comfortable with, "But, just in case he doesn't, we can still organise the terms anyway, dah?" All hint of concern vanished from his voice, and the pout that had been gracing his lips was quickly replaced with the trademark smile, the menacingly childish aura returning as though it had never left. Sweden braced himself.

"Wh'd'y' want?" he already knew the answer, and the question wasn't really worth asking, but he knew Russia wouldn't make his demands otherwise, enjoying watching him on tenterhooks.

"Little Finland." Sweden reeled back in shock, his eyes flashing angrily as he heard the name. The way the taller nation had been talking in the days previous, he was sure that it would have been his own name coming from those lips, but here he was, asking for Finland? "He's the closest to me, after all, and he always was good company in this house of mine…he and Toris were the only ones who would keep a pleasant conversation with me…" the smile didn't leave the man's face, but Sweden was sure he could detect a faint trace of melancholy, "So, in exchange for your dog, I would like Finland to come and live with me again." The small amount of sympathy that had been creeping into Sweden's thoughts was instantly crushed; it was Finland who wanted Hana Tamago back so desperately in the first place, and he would never, ever, let his wife go back to a place that had been so full of horror for him.

"No." Russia blinked in surprise, tilting his head as though it was the first time he had ever heard the word.

"No?"

"No. Y'can't h've F'nl'nd. S'n't my d'cision 'nyway." Sweden kept his glare and posture firm, ignoring Russia's pout and the pipe leaning against the back of his chair.

"I can't? But I thought you wanted your dog back…Do you have anything to offer me that would be equivalent to having Finland back with me?" Russia's 'innocent' gaze glanced curiously around the room as though he might find it there, and Sweden swallowed nervously, knowing what he would have to say.

"M'self." He looked down, avoiding the light that had entered the Russian's eyes.

"You? You don't want me to have the little one so badly that you would offer yourself as a replacement? How interesting…and this means, too, that you consider yourself of equal worth to him, dah?" there was a pregnant pause as the man considered the offer, in which Sweden ate another _Chokladboll_, a vague attempt at filling the gap and hiding his anxiety.

"OK," Sweden looked back up to see the man nodding amicably, "You stay here with me, and I'll let Eduard escort Finland and-Hana Tamago, was it?-home." He stood up, and as Sweden mimicked his action and saw the Cheshire cat beam gracing his face and the glint in his eyes, he realised that this was what he had been aiming for from the start, "Now, let's go give them the good news, shall we, comrade?" Sweden followed reluctantly after the tallest nation, and when he paused briefly to lean against the wall in a combination of exhaustion, frustration and hopelessness, he noticed something else: The side of his uniform was stained a pale yellow, and on the spot where he had leant, a dull and ice-cold grey pierced through. He raised a finger to the wall, breathing in the fumes.

The room was freshly painted.

* * *

**AN: **I'm not sure how long it'll take me to get another chapter done, because not only has my inspiration run dry, I am now a college student, and trying to settle into that...But I'll do my best ^^ Reviews are my food, give or I'll starve? *puppy eyes*

Thanks again to my own Su-san, who, slow as she is, does make a very good beta.


End file.
